pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
K.Y.O.T.O/Vs Julie
Archivo:Vs_julie.png Erase una vez en Casa Kyoto Sucursal Los Angeles King: ''-durmiendo placidamente-'' Mimimimimimi(?) Julie: DESPIERTATE PELOTON PELOTUDO!!!!!!!!!!! HORA DE IR A CORRER!!!!!!!!!! King: ewO, Julie! son las cuatro de la mañana! Julie: Por eso mismo! Anda a correr! King: ewO, y por que no mandas a Liz y a Stan?? Julie: Ya ma deshice de ellos...ewe.... En las ruinas del Machu Picchu: Liz: ewO, Seguro que es por aqui!?? Stan: Claro! ahi esta una señora vendiendo antorchas Anciana: ''-los persigue con la antorcha-'' BRUJOS!! Stan: Huye! Liz: Tengo una mejor solucion! ''-saca el sarten-'' Ja Ya!!!(?) Anciana: ''-se come el sarten-'' ewe, Como comer cereales para mi! Liz: Ahora si huyamos! En Casa Kyoto unas horas despues: Lisandro: ._. German: Estoy rendido! King: Yo igual! Lisandro: ._. King: Julie nos esta matando! German: Y donde carajillos estan Liz y Stan? King: Julie dijo que se deshizo de ellos Lisandro: TwT Rene: ? King: Rene! Que suerte que llegas German: Si D: Lisandro: ._. Rene: Tranquilos chicos...Aqui tego la solucion a sus problemas German: Donde?? DONDE!!!!??? ''-sacudiendolo sin cesar-'' Rene: @w@ No lo tengo aqui German: Perdon! Rene: Si! Como bien saben...aqui vive la humana mas cansona de todo el mundo King: Quien? Lisandro!? xD Lisandro: ._. Rene: NO!! Bueno...tambien xD pero...me refiero a Roberta German: mmm...que hay con ella?! Rene: Pues, que..ella puede... ''-Llega Elmo con una banana-'' Rene: D: Elmo! Elmo: Asi es! Creiste que podias deshacerte de Elmo?? Pues no!! Elmo vive!! King: Que cojonillos pasa? Elmo: Que este gran Kermit me encerró en el baño con Roberta Rene: ewe.. Elmo: Lo que no te esperabas es que... Rene: ?? Lisandro: ._. Elmo: ''-cejitas-'' Rene: OwO Elmo: Asi es! Rene: NOOOOOO!!!! TwT Con mi Robertita no!! Lisandro: ._. Rene: Muerte!! TO YOU! Elmo: Vamos Ranita! Ataca a Elmo! Rene: ''-Lo golpea con un queso-'' Elmo: ''-Lo golpea con una banana-'' ''-Se inicia una pelea de banana y queso-'' Unas horas despues... Roberta: Hola! n_n! ''-se come el pure que habia en la mesa-'' Delicioso! *O* King: O.O Ese era el veneno para Julie!(?) Roberta: ''-cae dormida eternamente(?)-'' Rene: Roberta!! TwT ELmo: Roby!! TwT Rene: Roby?? Elmo: Si! me dio esa confianza despues de...ya sabes... Rene: ewO Rene: ''-Lo golpea con un queso-'' Elmo: ''-Lo golpea con una banana-'' ''-Se inicia una pelea de banana y queso otra vez-'' Julie: QUE ES ESTE DESASTRE??!! ES INAUDITO!! ''-Julie los jala a todos de las orejas y los manda al calabozo-'' Rene: El calabozo...cuantos recuerdos... Lisandro: ._. King: Chicos! Que es eso??? German: :O ''-saca un viejo album de fotos y le quita el polvo-'' ''-el polvo le cae en la cara de Lisandro-'' Lisandro: ._. Rene: Que contendra este raro artilugio!? Elmo: Rene! te odio por ser puto! Rene: ewO German: OwO King: Que sucede? German: Mira esta foto! King: OwO, Julie! en esas poses! no me lo creo ''-Llega Julie y les quita el album desesperadamente-'' Julie: LARGUENSE! German: NUNCA! King: ''-facepalm-'' ''-Elmo y Rene huyen-'' ''-Julie coge una barra de pan-'' King: No quiero ver! ''-se tapa los ojos-'' Julie: Grrrr!!!''-escena censurada-'' Unas horas despues: Julie: Y QUE NO TE VEA MANOSEANDO ESE ALBUM OTRA VEZ! German: @o@ Okey! ''-Julie esconde el album-'' Unas horas despues: Elmo: ''-jugando a las manitas con Rene-'' Rene: n_n! ''-musica de misterio-'' German: Se que algo esconde ese album y debo saberlo! King: ewO Lisandro: ''-le da una cachetada-'' Calmate ahora! eso que tienes no es sano! anda comprate un conejo y no molestes a Julia! German: Me pegaste! TwT Lisandro: Si! y? German: Y en mi presencia! TwT King: ewO Rene: ''-aclara la garganta-'' ''-todos se giran a verlo-'' Elmo: Que quiere ahora este ? Rene: ''-lo golpea-'' Elmo: Espera a que venga mi ama Liz! TwT Lisandro: ._. Rene: Bien pequeños mortales, mientras ustedes discutían y se amaban en secreto!(?) yo robe el album! German: Genial! veamoslo! ''-Abren el album y magicamente las imagenes se forman delante de ellos estilo flashback-'' Cuatro años atras: Una noche nevada: Julie: ''-corriendo con algo desconocido para nuestra vista en sus brazos-'' ''-se choca con alguien-'' Helio: Cuidado Julie! Podrias lastimarlo! ''-la abraza-'' Lista? Julie: Si! ''-dijo friamente con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla-'' ''-ambos entran lentamente a una vieja casa-'' Anciana: Oh! ya han llegado! Elmo! traeles un te! Elmo:'''Si ama, ''-se retira gateando-'' '''Julie: Lo unico que le pido es que..... lo cuide mucho! ''-rompe en llanto-'' Helio: ''-le entrega ese algo desconocido quitandolo de los brazos de Julie'' Anciana: Asi lo hare! ''-dice con malicia, mientras destapa la cara de ese algo, que ahora podemos ver es un bebe-'' Elmo: Aqui esta su te!.... ''-Las imagenes se desvanecen derrepente-'' ''-Silencio Total-'' Helio: Es cierto! yo soy el padre de Drake! Julie: Hey! aun no tienes que salir! Helio: Perdon! xd Lion: ._. Neil Armstrong Y yo cuando entro? Julie: Cuando me case con Freddy Mercury Neil: Ah okey n_n! (se va a esperar eternamente) ''-Empieza a sonar musica porno de los 80's-'' ''-Sale un titulo en la pantalla que dice: El show de Don German-'' German: WTF! Que alguien me explique esto! Julie: El que!? German: Todo!! Elmo: Bueno, es verdad, hacia mucho tiempo yo era el esclavo sexual de esa anciana. German: Esa anciana esta en esta sala!? Elmo: Asi es! ''-con lagrimas en los ojos-'' German: QUE PASE LA ANCIANA!! ''-Pasa la anciana comesartenes-'' Anciana: ewe Elmo: ''-se lanza sobre ella-'' Maldita bitch!! me dejaste solo con 4 hijos! y no me pagas nada! pagaras muy carooooo!!!! MUY CAROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ELMO SABE DONDE VIVEES! BIIIITCHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! ''-Los guardias lo detienen-'' Todos: ewO German: Anciana! lo que dice Elmo es cierto?? Anciana: Yo...eh...yoo Elmo: TwT, Asi es Don German! Ella abusaba sexualmente de mi! TwT Anciana: ewO German: tranquilo! Tranquilo! PRODUCCION!! Un vaso de leche chocolatada con una cucharadita de miel y unas cuantas pizcas de canela acomodadas en tal forma que digan: Elmo! vales un monton de parte de todo el staff de Dont German y aquellos que leen esto, en un jarron con forma de corazon del siglo 7, y que lo traiga Jennifer Aniston! Elmo: ewe!! Staff: Lo siento! Solo hay agua de las alcantarillas! German: Bueno, denle eso! x3 Elmo:'''Gracias! ''-bebiendo-'' '''German: Ya! Tranquilo! ''-le da palmaditas en la espalda-'' Elmo: ''-vomita sobre Lion-'' Lion: ._. German: xD Bueno, hay algo que podamos hacer por ti! Elmo: Si! traiganme a mi ama Liz! German: QUE PASE LIZ! ''-Liz pasa usando a Justin Bieber como caballito-'' Justin: Wijirijirijijiii''(La onomatopeya del caballo)'' Liz: Sal de aqui! Jodido P*to!! ''-lo echa a patadas-'' Todos: ''-Aplaudiendo-'' German: Bueno, toma asiento Liz: Gracias! Donde esta el sanitario? German: Te sentaste sobre el!! Liz: Bueno! x3 para que soy buena? German: EL ESTA EN ESTA SALA!!??? Liz: Quien? German: QUE PASE STAN! Liz: ewO ''-Stan Pasa-'' Liz: ewe, Como saliste de prisión? Stan: De la misma forma que tú! German: Bueno, ahora expliquenme... Stan: Con mucho gusto... German: QUE PASE DRAKE!!! Stan: ewO Drake: Hola! Amor y paz! Julie: ''-No se contiene las lagrimas y corre a abrazarlo-'' Rene: ''-tocando el violín-'' ''-Todos forman un circulo alrededor de ellos-'' ''-Drake llora-'' ''-Todos se toman de las manos-'' Julie:'Why do birds suddenly appear '''Julie:'Every time you are near? 'Helio:'Just like me, they long to be 'Helio:'Close to you... 'Drake:'Why do stars fall down from the sky 'Drake:'Every time you walk by? 'Elmo:'Just like me, they long to be 'Elmo:'Close to you. 'Anciana:'On the day that you were born 'Anciana:'The angels got together 'Germán:'And decided to create a dream come true 'Germán:'So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold 'Lion:'And starlight in your eyes of bluuuuuue. 'Liz:'That is why all the girls in town 'Liz:'Follow you all around. 'King:'Just like me, they long to be 'King:'Close to yoooou. '''Rene: ''-Tocando el saxofón-'' Todos: La la la la Stan:'On the day that you were born '''Stan:'The angels got together 'Todos:'And decided to create a dream come true 'Todos:'So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold 'Lion:'And starlight in your eyes of bluuuuuuuue. 'Rene:'That is why all the girls in town 'Julie:'Follow you all around. 'Helio:'Just like me, they long to be 'Drake:'Close to yooooooooooou. ''-Todos aplauden-'' '''Elmo: TwT, esto es tu culpa bobo René!! ''-Elmo y Rene se golpean mutuamente, causando un caos-'' ''-Todos escapan-'' Esa misma noche en Kyoto Casa Sucursal L.A: Julie: ''-Abrazando a Drake-'' No te dejare nunca mas!! TwT King: Yo aun no entiendo nada! ewO Helio: Pues te jodiste, bueno Yulai, yo tengo que irme... Julie: D: Helio: A mis misiones en la India, adios! ''-Helio se va en un mustang de helio(?)-'' Liz: Eso significa que ya no nos vas a torturar mas? Julie: Asi es! ''-aun abrazando a Drake-'' German: Siiii!!! Lion:._. Stan: OwO, quien mato a Roberta???!!!! ''-Todos escapan-'' Stan: mi Hija! ToT King: Crei que la odiabas! Stan: Cierto! Drake: No te preocupes... Lion: Dios mio! ese niño sabe hablar! Julie: -w-,''-lo golpea con una vaca-'' ''-Drake va montado en Rene hacia la habitacion de Roberta-'' Roberta: ZzZzZzZzZ Drake: ''-se acerca a ella-'' Elmo: O__O Drake: ''-Toma su mano-'' Rene: O-w-O Drake: ''-la besa-'' Roberta: ''-despierta-'' Lion: TwT, creo que es el momento de una cancion de amor! Anciana:'On the day that you were born♪ '''Anciana:'The angels got together♪ 'Germán:'And decided to create a dream come true♪ 'Germán:'So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold♪ 'Lion:'And starlight in your eyes of bluuuuuue.♪ '''Roberta: Nada de eso! ''-prende la estereo-'' ''-Suena Judas de fondo-'' Roberta:'Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas '''Roberta:'Judas! Judaas Judas! ROBERTA!! 'Roberta:'When he comes to me, I am ready 'Rene:'I’ll wash his feet with my hair if he needs 'ELmo:'Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain 'Roberta:'Even after three times, he betrays me 'Anita:'I’ll bring him down, bring him down, down 'Roberta:'A king with no crown, king with no crown 'Roberta y Anita:'I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he’s so cruel 'Roberta y Anita:'But I’m still in love with Judas, baby 'Roberta y Anita:'I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he’s so cruel 'Roberta y Anita:'But I’m still in love with Judas, baby 'Roberta y Anita:'Ohohohoh 'Rene:'I’m in love with Judas 'Roberta y Anita:'Ohohohoh 'Elmo:'I’m in love with Judas 'Roberta:'Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas 'Roberta:'Judas! Judaas Judas! ROBERTA! 'Rene:'I couldn’t love a man so purely 'Elmo:'Even darkness forgave his crooked way 'Rene:'I’ve learned our love is like a brick 'Elmo:'Build a house or sink a dead body 'Drake'I’ll bring him down, bring him down, down 'Rene:'A king with no crown, king with no crown 'Roberta y Anita:'I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he’s so cruel 'Roberta y Anita:'But I’m still in love with Judas, baby 'Roberta y Anita:'I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he’s so cruel 'Roberta y Anita:'But I’m still in love with Judas, baby 'Drake:'I wanna love you, 'Elmo:'But something’s pulling me away from you 'Anita:'Jesus is my virtue, 'Rene:'Judas is the demon I cling to 'Roberta:'I cling tooooo(A5) 'Roberta y Anita:'I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he’s so cruel 'Roberta y Anita:'But I’m still in love with Judas, baby 'Roberta y Anita:'I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he’s so cruel 'Roberta y Anita:'But I’m still in love with Judas, baby 'Roberta y Anita:'Ohohohoh 'Rene:'I’m in love with Judas 'Roberta y Anita:'Ohohohoh 'Elmo:'I’m in love with Judas 'Drake:'Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas 'Roberta:'Judas! Judaas Judas! ROBERTA! '''FIN <- Los Angeles | 'Vs Julie' | Kyotlee -> Categoría:K.Y.O.T.O